


Secret biker

by Carnadine



Series: Twitter prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles, Mugging, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: Prompt 37: we're dating and I didn't know you were a biker/gang member.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Twitter prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Secret biker

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Kei can say he is happy. He's on the last year of his master's degree, studying something he likes. He has not-so-annoying classmates, good health, and lately, he's been dating a nice person.

He met Yamaguchi at the campus library one afternoon, after he fell asleep in the middle of cramming for his finals. He was working at the library, subbing for a friend in the desk, and as he tried to wake Kei to close up the library, he also took the chance to ask him for a coffee.  
Later he confessed that he'd been looking at him for a while, and was a bit hesitant to approach him. 

Yamaguchi might not seem like much at a first glance, just a simple guy. But as Kei got to know him better, he realized he was very considerate, a bit nervous, but with a competitive strike and a stubbornness comparable to his own. 

Also, he was very hardworking, always doing little gigs besides his part time job at a convenience store. 

Life was good. 

On a normal day, Kei would've been more pessimistic and sarcastic, and told himself that all was too good to be truth or long lasting. But, for once, he choose to believe that the world wasn't as bad as he usually saw it, and decided to go out near midnight, walk to Yamaguchi's work and wait for him to finish the night shift. 

As he was walking to the convenience store, someone dressed in dark clothes stopped in front of him, mumbling. 

"Huh?" Kei said, taking off his headphones, "What did you said?"

The guy took a fistful of his jacket, and repeated himself, "Gimme your phone and wallet." 

His first thought was of disbelief, and that second of hesitation was too much for the robber. The guy pressed something sharp on Kei's stomach, repeating the order with urgency. 

"Your stuff. Now." 

The fear run cold down his back, paralysing his arms and legs, leaving him breathless.  
_Is this really happening?_

Before the thief could act, there was a noise like thunder and a blinding light over them. 

"Leave him alone!" 

Both Kei and the robber turned towards the voice, coming from somewhere behind the light. 

"What the fuck…" the guy was loosing the grip on the jacket, and Kei stepped back. 

"I said, leave!"  
A new thunder roared, and then Kei could pinpoint what was provoking it. 

A motorcycle.

Was he being saved by some Bosozoku gang?  
The robber must had thought something in the same line, because as the biker stood tall and menacing in front of the lights, helmet and leather jacket on, the guy spat at his feet and ran away. 

The biker saw him escape, lifting the visor of the helmet, "Coward." 

And then, "Are you ok, Tsukki?" 

Tsukki? Could he be… 

"Yamaguchi?" the biker finally took off his helmet, and silhouetted against the light, was Yamaguchi Tadashi. His boyfriend. 

"How-- you own that?" 

" What? Oh, the bike!"

" Yes." 

"I was my dad's. He used to be in a biker gang and well…"  
Kei doesn't know much about Yamaguchi's family, except that his father left him and his mother when he was little. So as they walk back to the bike, he takes Yamaguchi's hand and holds it between both of his cold ones.  
_Thanks for trusting me with this._

"My grampa called me in the summer, asking if I wanted it. I thought of selling it first, but… I could use it to go to work and also," he looks up, and his freckles stand out in his flushed cheeks, "You appeared and I thought, maybe, I would look, I don't know… Cooler? If I had a bike."

"You were cool. Are cool." 

Their kiss is soft, hidden behind the lights. 

"Thanks for saving me."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the article on Bosozoku, the biker culture in Japan: https://www.highsnobiety.com/p/bosozoku-japanese-gangs-fashion/
> 
> Also, you can ask for a little ficlet here!   
> https://twitter.com/carnadine_/status/1217109440576610307?s=19


End file.
